Ein letzter Abschied
by maidlin
Summary: Spoiler zum fünften Band  Eine Woche nach dem Ende des Krieges gegen Kronos und Hermes muss May sagen, dass ihr Sohn nicht mehr nach Hause kommen wird.


**Ein letzter Abschied**

Abermals stehe ich vor diesem Haus. Seit meinem letzen Besuch sind so viele Dinge geschehen. Bei den Erinnerungen daran, kann ich nicht anders, als schwer auszuatmen. Die Jüngste davon ist gerade einmal eine Woche alt.

Äußerlich hat sich nichts verändert. Die Windspiele schweigen jetzt, doch es sind noch genauso viele, wie zuvor. Vielleicht sogar ein paar mehr. Aber auch, wenn der Wind mit ihnen spielen würde, würde das Haus wohl einsam und trostlos wirken. Das Leben darin ist schon längst verschwunden.

Langsam bewege ich mich darauf zu. Die Stadt schläft und außer ein paar verliebten Katzen ist nichts zu hören. Als würde sie alle den Atem anhalten und darauf warten, was gleich geschehen wird. Während sich meine Füße bewegen, bin ich in Gedanken bei meinem letzten Gespräch mit Dionysos, wenige Stunden zuvor.

„Ich habe getan, worum du mich gebeten hast, aber der Fluch wurde von Hades gesprochen. Er ist nicht ganz verschwunden. Sei also nicht enttäuscht, wenn du sie siehst. Ich habe ihr nicht gesagt, was geschehen ist. Es liegt an dir das zu tun. Aber ehrlich gesagt, kann ich immer noch nicht verstehen, warum du das überhaupt machen willst. Du bist nicht dazu verpflichtet und schon gar nicht, weil..." Mein Blick hatte ihn zum Schweigen gebracht. Ich habe ihm auch nicht geantwortet. Vielleicht hätte ich es tun sollen. Auch er hat ein Kind verloren, das er geliebt hat.

Vor der Haustür bleibe ich stehen und hole mein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Die zwei Schlangen winden sich um die Antenne und Martha sieht mich mit mitleidigem Blick an. Etwas, was mich sonst wohl eher gestört hätte, doch heute schenke ich dem nicht einmal Beachtung.

„Willst du das wirklich tun?", fragt sie mich, ebenso wie Dionysios.

„Vielleicht gibt es darin ja eine Ratte für uns oder irgendwas was anderes leckeres.", sagte George und selbst darüber kann ich mich nicht aufregen. Zu sehr sind meine Gedanken bei dem, was kommen wird.

Meine Finger schweben über der Tastatur und die zwei Schlangen scheinen zu begreifen, was ich tun werde. „Nein, nicht die Vibration!", stöhnt George zischend. „Wir sind auch mucksmäuschenstill." Dann lacht er über seinen eigenen Witz und ich drücke die Taste, ohne länger zu zögern. „Ich kann mich nicht darauf verlassen, dass ihr den Mund haltet.", sagte ich schließlich doch. Wenn ich gekonnt hätte, hätte ich das Handy ganz ausgeschaltet, doch das würde die anderen nur misstrauisch machen. Keiner von ihnen weiß, dass ich hier bin. Bis auf Dionysos und dem musste ich nur den besten Wein aus Italien versprechen – irgendwann einmal, in weniger als 50 Jahren. Da ich es nicht ganz ausschalten kann, stelle ich die Vibration auf die unterste Stufe. Ich will nicht gestört werden, auch wenn ich wünschte dies hier nicht tun zu müssen.

Ich drücke die Türklinge und die Tür öffnete sich wiederstandlos. Einen Moment starre ich sie wie gebannt an, weil ich begreife was das bedeutet.

Sie wartet noch immer.

Das Gefühl, welches ich in der letzten Woche verspürt habe, wird noch unerträglicher. Selten, vielleicht noch nie, habe ich mich so gefühlt. So menschlich, so schweren Herzens, so verletzlich, ja sogar ängstlich. Ich habe mich vor diesem Moment gefürchtet. Ich weiß, dass es richtiger gewesen wäre, gleich hierher zu kommen, ihre Qual zu beenden. Doch es war nicht möglich gewesen. Erst hatte ich mich darum kümmern müssen, dass die Menschen vergaßen, Erklärungen fanden, die ihre Gemüter beruhigten und sie nachts wieder schlafen ließen. Ich hatte es sogar willkommen geheißen.

New York lag noch in Trümmern, doch die Sterblichen würden es wieder aufbauen. Die moderne Zivilisation würde wieder aus Schutt und Asche auferstehen, so wie sie es immer getan hat. Auch Olympus wird prächtiger sein, als zuvor. Annabeth würde ihre Sache gut machen, dessen war ich sicher und vielleicht würde sich durch das Versprechen, welches wir Percy Jackson hatten geben müssen, wirklich etwas ändern. Das Camp wuchs, es war nicht eine Tag vergeudet worden, um mit dem Bau der neuen Häuser zu beginnen. Jeder würde seinen Platz haben, ganz so, wie er es gewollt hatte, wie es eigentlich hatte schon immer sein sollen.

Noch einmal atme ich durch, dann betrete ich den Flur, lasse die Türschwelle hinter mir und bin bereit, um die schwerste Nachricht zu übermitteln, die ich je überbringen musste. Eine Nachricht, die ich mir selbst aufgetragen habe.

Kurz blicke ich mich um. Auch die Räume haben sich optisch nicht verändert, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Doch etwas fällt sofort auf. Eine gewisse Ordnung lässt sich erkennen, der Geruch in der Luft ist ein anderer. Der drückende Duft von Cookies ist verschwunden. Meine Zunge ist schwer wie Blei und ich schaffe es nicht nach ihr zu rufen. Ich gehe als erstes in die Küche und erwarte sie dort Sandwiche machend vorzufinden. Doch dieser Raum ist leer und dunkel. Es stehen keine Boxen mehr herum, vielmehr ist sie tadellos aufgeräumt. Als würde sie es bereits ahnen. Ich verlasse das Zimmer und wende mich nach links in das Wohnzimmer. Auch hier ist sie nicht. Der einzige Raum, der hier unten noch ist, ist die Speisekammer, also bleibt mir nur die Treppen zu nutzen. Langsamen Schrittes gehe ich nach oben und versuche immer noch es hinauszuzögern, dabei weiß ich, dass jede vergeudete Minuten nur eine weitere Qual für uns beide bedeutet.

Statt in das erste Zimmer zu sehen, gehe ich direkt zu der zweiten Tür und bleibe davor stehen. Ein sehr schwacher Lichtschein dringt durch den Türspalt und verrät sie. Noch einen Moment zögere ich, dann öffne ich dir Tür und stehe in dem Zimmer, das ich das letzte Mal vor 21 Jahren betreten habe. Es ist nicht ihr Schlafzimmer.

Es ist seines.  
Jenes Zimmer, in dem er sich versteckt hat, wenn sie ihre Anfällt hatte. Immer in der Hoffnung sie würde ihn mit ihren grün, leuchtenden Augen nicht finden, in der Hoffnung ihre verzweifelten Schreie über sein Schicksal überhören zu können. Selbst der Schrank in der Ecke, der seine letzte Zuflucht gewesen war, steht noch da.

Die kläglichen Laute seiner Angst und Tränen klingen mir noch in den Ohren, wie er mich um Hilfe anflehte ihm zu helfen, es aufhören zu lassen. Und ich habe nichts getan. Ich durfte nicht und doch... Wäre einmal so frevelhaft gewesen? Wie oft haben wir unsere eigenen Regeln und Gesetzte bereits gebrochen? Wäre es auf diese eine Mal angekommen?

Wieder verspüre ich den Stich in meinem Herzen, wenn ich denn eines besitze.

Ich lasse meinen Blick weiter durch das Zimmer wandern, vermeide zu dem Fleck zu sehen, von dem das Licht kommt. Alles ist gleich geblieben. Die Tapete ist hellblau und kleine, weiße Flügel sind darauf geprägt. Der Fußboden ist dunkelblau und weich. Die Möbel sind aus ein einem hellen Birkenholz. Der Schreibtisch steht am Fenster, daneben der Nachttisch mit der Lampe darauf und an der Wand das Bett. Erst als ich das Bett mit den Augen erreicht habe, wage ich es sie anzusehen.

Sie liegt auf dem Bett. Die Decke liegt leicht auf ihren Schultern, als hätte sie gerade geschlafen und ich sie geweckt. Doch ich weiß, dass es nicht so ist. Ihre Augen sehen mich klar an und scheinen nicht im Geringsten überrascht mich zu sehen. Ihre Hand ruht auf einem Bilderrahmen. Er liegt vor ihr und ihre Finger streichen sanft über das Glas.

Zitternd atme ich ein letztes Mal aus, dann durchschreite ich langsam das Zimmer, bis ich vor dem Möbelstück stehe. Ihr Blick ist dem meinem gefolgt und tut es auch, als ich mich vor das Bett knie, um sie besser ansehen zu können. Ihr Gesicht wirkt anders. Es ist noch genauso ebenmäßig und glatt, wie eh und je. Ihre Augen sind klarer. Das Blau ist nicht zurückgekehrt, aber sie sind nicht mehr verschleiert. Auch ihr Haar ist noch weiß, von dem Schrecken, den sie gesehen hat. Doch nichts davon lässt sie alt aussehen. Sie ist immer noch genauso schön und anziehend, wie damals. Aber ich sehe auch, dass sie innerlich zerbrochen ist.

Es erscheint mir fast wie eine Ewigkeit, die wir uns ansehen und beinah gewinne ich den Eindruck, dass in dieser Zeit bereits alles gesagt wird.

„Hallo May.", flüstere ich schließlich und bin nicht einmal sicher, meine eigene Stimme gehört zu haben.

„Du bist zurückgekommen ... ohne ihn." Ihre Lippen haben sich kaum bewegt und doch ist es als hätte sie jedes Wort geschrien. Nein, ich wünschte sie hätte geschrien, statt mich mit diesen traurigen Augen anzusehen, die sie nun schließt und denen eine Tränen entrinnt.

Schwert atme ich aus und lasse den Kopf gegen die Bettkante sinken. Ich will sie nicht ansehen, aber ich weiß, ich muss es. Deswegen hebe ich meinen Kopf erneut und versuche ihrem Blick zu begegnen, der eine Antwort von mir verlangt.

„Du weißt es.", bringe ich schließlich hervor. Wieder schließt sie ihre Augen und dieses Mal lässt sie sie geschlossen, als würde sie etwas hinter den Lidern sehen können.

„Ich wusste es seit mehr als 20 Jahren." Ich merke, wie schwer es ihr fällt zu reden. Ihre Finger streicheln über das Bild. Ich sehen es an und muss stocken. Ein blonder, breit grinsender Junge sieht mir entgegen.

Es war einer der wenigen glücklichen Tage in seinem Leben, an dem es entstanden ist.

„Wo ist er?", höre ich ihre Stimme neben mir fragen und erst jetzt merke ich, dass sie mich wieder ansieht.

„Die Schwestern des Schicksals haben ihn mitgenommen.", flüstere ich und wieder sehen ich auf das Bild und gleichzeitig auch jenen letzten Moment vor einer Woche, oben im Thronsaal auf Olympus.

„Warum?"

Ich öffne den Mund, um zu antworten, doch schließe ihn gleich wieder. Dann schüttele ich den Kopf.  
Ich weiß es nicht.

„Es tut mir Leid ...", bricht es schließlich aus mir heraus. Dieser durchdringende Blick von ihr, lässt die Schuldgefühle noch mehr anschwellen. „Ich konnte nichts tun. Ich durfte nicht. … Aber ich ... Es ist meine Schuld.", stammle ich.

May hebt eine Hand und fährt mir durch die Haare, wie sie es schon früher getan hat. „Nein.", wiederspricht sie mir sanft. „Du konntest nichts tun. Du bist kein Mensch. Du musst anderen Gesetzen folgen."

Fassungslos schüttle ich den Kopf, nehme ihre Hand und drücke einen Kuss in ihre Handfläche. Jetzt ist sie es, die mich tröstet, dabei sollte es doch anders herum sein. Wenn sie schreien würde, wenn sie sogar zusammen brechen würde, dann würde es leichter für mich sein.

Ich schäme mich für diese Gedanken.  
Wenn ich doch nur etwas hätte tun können. Wenn ich ihn hätte aufhalten können. Wenn ich ihn ein bisschen mehr unterstützt hätte. Wenn ich einmal seinem Flehen nachgegeben hätte, damals vor so vielen Jahren.

Immer die gleichen Fragen und doch weiß ich, dass ich hätte nichts tun können. Er musste seinen eigenen Weg finden und doch... Wenn! Wenn! Wenn! Selbst ich, als Gott bin diesem kleinen Wort unterworfen, sehe all diese anderen Möglichkeiten und muss mich doch mit der bitteren Realität abfinden. Ich hasse es!

„Woran denkst du?", fragt mich May schließlich. Sie war schon immer gut darin in den Gesichtern anderer zu lesen.

„Wenn ich,...", beginne ich, doch sie legt mir gleich den Finger auf die Lippen, um mich zu stoppen. Ich ziehe ihn weg. Ich muss diese Gedanken jetzt endlich aussprechen, die schon die ganze Zeit in mir sind. „Ich hätte ihm sagen müssen, was damals passiert ist. Er hatte ein Recht darauf. Er hätte es verstanden! Es hätte vielleicht etwas ändern können!", sagte ich gepresst. Doch wieder schüttelt sie nur traurig den Kopf. „Es war so vorher bestimmt, so gewebt, vom Schicksal selbst. Es waren seine eigenen Entscheidungen."

„Verstehst du denn nicht?", fahre ich sie unwirsch an und bereue es im nächsten Moment. „Es hätte seine Entscheidungen beeinflussen können."

„Aber wir werden es nie erfahren.", erwidert sie und ihr Blick wird hart und ich merke erst jetzt, wie oft sie sich eben diese Fragen schon selbst gestellt haben muss.

„Bis du gekommen bist, habe ich es noch gehofft.", wispert sie dann. „Ich wusste es, aber ich habe es trotzdem gehofft. Ich weiß, es war dumm, aber..."

„Nein. … Nein.", unterbreche ich sie. „Ich habe das gleiche getan.", flüstere ich. Ein Schweigen tritt zwischen uns ein und um den Blick von ihren stummen Tränen zu nehmen, sehe ich auf die Uhr, die auf dem Nachttisch steht. Sie ist schon lange stehen geblieben und zeigt noch immer nachmittags um drei an. Mays Blick war meinem gefolgt und sie presst die Lippen zusammen, als würde sie mit sich selbst ringen, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen.

„Ich weiß, du bist viel beschäftigt, aber ... kannst du diese Nacht hier bleiben?", fragt sie mich leise und kaum hörbar. Ich antworte nicht gleich. Sie hat recht. Ich kann nicht bleiben. Ich sollte nicht. Doch noch immer weint sie diese stillen Tränen, die schlimmer sind als jeder Schrei.

Wie alt ist sie jetzt?, überlege ich kurz. Sie war 19, als ich sie kennenlernte und ein Jahr später wurde Luke geboren. Und dann waren es nur wenige glückliche Monate, die ihr mit ihm geblieben waren. Wie könnte ich sie jetzt allein lassen? Wenigstens das kann ich für sie tun. Nur das, nichts anderes verlangt sie von mir. Wie könnte ich es abschlagen? Und ich will auch nicht gehen. Ich möchte bei ihr bleiben. Nur diese Nacht, eine letzte Nacht.

„Ja, ich bleibe. Natürlich bleibe ich."

Ihre Mundwinkel deuten ein Lächeln an. May streckt ihren Arm aus und löscht das Licht der Lampe. Ich erhebe mich und entledige mich meiner Schuhe und Jacke. Vorher nehme ich noch das Handy aus der Hosentasche und lass es in eine Tasche der Jacke gleiten. Ich will niemanden von ihnen sehen oder sprechen.

May legt sich an die Wand und ich lege mich neben sie. Das Bild liegt noch immer zwischen uns und als ich meinen Arm um sie lege und sie an mich ziehe, ist es fast wie damals. Nur das es nie wieder so sein wird. Er ist gegangen und alles was geblieben ist, sind Erinnerungen. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen, von denen sie irgendwann einmal befreit sein wird, wenn sie ihren letzten Atemzug macht. Doch ich werde sie für immer mit mir tragen.

Wir Götter vergessen schnell, aber ich weiß, dass May von all den Frauen, die ich geliebt habe, eine der Seltenen sein wird, die ich nie vergessen werde. Genauso, wie ich auch Luke nie vergessen werden. Nie liebte ich eines meiner Kinder mehr. Nur wenig rührt sich mein Gewissen, bei diesem Gedanken.

Ich spüre ihren warmen Atem an meiner Brust und senke den Kopf, um ihr noch näher zu sein. Sie nimmt diese kleine Bewegung war und heb ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen öffnen sich und ich sehe sie wieder an. Sie sind feucht von den Tränen und glänzen.

Ich küsse May sanft und zärtlich. Sie lässt es geschehen und erwidert es leicht. Der Kuss dauert nicht lang und doch sagt er mehr, als es Worte könnten. Dieses Mal ist es der Verlust der uns vereint.

Dann schließe ich wieder die Arme um sie und nach kurzer Zeit wird ihr Atem gleichmäßiger.

Fast gewinne ich den Eindruck, dass sie eingeschlafen ist, doch ich irre mich.

„Er hatte recht. Er hat es aus gutem Grund getan. Es war nicht nur Hass, der ihn getrieben hat oder... Luke wollte etwas ändern."

Ich atme schwer aus. Ich will es gern glauben, was sie sagt oder auch Percys Worte, doch die Zweifel bleiben.

„Ja.", sage ich schließlich dennoch.

„Habt ihr es denn verstanden?" May spricht offen und ehrlich mit mir, wie sie es schon immer getan hat. Sie war von Anfang an, eine der wenigen Menschen, die sich in meiner Gegenwart nicht verstellten. Genau das war eines der vielen Dinge, die mich an ihr faszinierten.

„Ja. Wir mussten auf den Fluss Styx schwören unsere Kinder spätestens im Alter von 13 Jahren anzuerkennen. Dann werden sie ins Camp geleitet.", erzähle ich ihr.

„Das ist gut.", wispert sie und wieder kehrt für einige Minuten Stille ein. Doch dieses Mal ist es anders. Ich kann förmlich spüren, wie sie überlegt, ob sie mir das nächste sagen sollte oder nicht.

„Liebt eure Kinder und zeigt es ihnen. Nicht so sehr durch Taten, denn es ist euch nicht erlaubt, dies zu tun. Aber lasst es sie spüren. Das ist es, was ihr tun könnt und das weißt du ebenso, wie die anderen." Ich will ihr gerade antworten, als sie zittern Luft holt. Offenbar fällt ihr das nächste noch schwerer zu sagen.

„Ihr bracht eure Kinder. Ohne sie könnt ihr den nächsten Krieg nicht überstehen. Das werde ihr schon bald merken, schon sehr bald."

Ich fahre hoch und sehe sie erschrocken an.

„Ich dachte, der Fluch sei gebrochen.", sage ich mit trockener Kehle.

„Das ist er.", sagte sie und ich sehe wie sie schwach lächeln. „Dennoch sehe ich noch immer Dinge... kurze Bilder. Sie sind wie verschiedene Puzzleteile, die nie ein ganzes Bild ergeben."

„Ich... Verzeih mir. Ich hätte dich damals daran hintern sollen.", sage ich und es klingt schwach. Das beschreibt nicht mal annähernd, was ich wirklich empfinde. Warum wird sie noch immer davon gequält? Ich dachte, sie könnte nun ein Leben ohne dem führen.

„Es ist keine Strafe, wenn du das denkst und auch kein Fluch. Du weißt, dass ich schon immer mehr Dinge sah, als andere. Nur deswegen bist du doch auf mich aufmerksam geworden."

„Ja, aber das... Es wäre besser, wenn es vorbei wäre. Das verdienst du nicht."  
Wieder schüttelt sie den Kopf. „Es ist ein Teil von mir, schon immer. Durch den Fluch ist es nur stärker geworden, undkontrollierter. Aber jetzt ist es anders... Ich sehe die Dinge klarer."  
„Es hat eine neue Hülle gefunden.", sage ich schließlich, weil ich glaube, dass sie ein Recht darauf hat, es zu wissen. „Ein Mädchen, ich weiß nicht einmal wie alt sie ist. Aber es... Es gibt eine neue Prophezeiung. … Es soll noch schlimmer werden."

Kaum merklich nickt sie und drück sich noch ein wenig mehr an mich. Ihre Hand zittert und hört erst auf, als ich meine eigene darüber lege. Was hat sie bereits gesehen? Wie ist das möglich?

„Erinnere dich an meine Worte. Ihr braucht sie, sonst werdet ihr fallen. Ihr müsst es rechtzeitig erkennen, sonst kann es zu spät sein. Ihr..." Sie schließt den Mund, als wäre jedes weitere Wort zu viel.

„Was? Sag es mir, wenn es uns helfen kann."

„Ihr müsst beide Seiten vereinen.", flüsterte sie so leise, dass ich sie kaum verstehe.

„Was für beide Seiten?", frage ich irritiert.

May sieht mich an, als überlegte sie, weiter zu sprechen. „Die Seiten der Götter.", antwortete sie schließlich. Dann lässt sie ihren Kopf wieder sinken und schließt die Augen.

Ich hingegen starre sie fassungslos an. Ich ahne, worauf sie hinauf wollte, aber das kann sie unmöglich wissen! Ich habe ihr nie etwas davon erzählt. Ich schlucke heftig.

Ich schließe einen Moment die Augen, um meine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen, doch als ich sie wieder öffne, bleiben sie mir im Hals stecken. Es ist nicht so, dass sie nicht darüber reden will, sondern weil sie selbst zu große Angst davor hat.

Ich schließe sie fester in meine Arme. „Du solltest dir darüber keine Gedanken machen."

Jetzt ist sie es, die sich von mir löst. „Wie kannst du das sagen?", fragt sie mich traurig. „Natürlich danke ich darüber nach. Es sind nur vereinzelte Bilder und manche davon sind schrecklich. Es wird viele Opfer geben und auch die Götter werden an ihre Grenzen kommen. Du wirst dabei sein und ich..." Wieder zittert sie und dieses Mal kann ich nichts sagen.

Ich spüre das Bild zwischen uns und erinnere mich daran, wie es früher war. Die wenigen Nächte, die ich hier gewesen bin, lagen wir immer zu dritt in ihrem Bett, einen Raum weiter. Luke hatte zwischen uns gelegen und sein kleiner, warmer Körper hatte sich an uns geschmiegt. May hatte sich nie an ihm satt sehen können. Immer erst dann, wenn sie eingeschlafen war.

Ich atme noch einmal tief durch und sage dann schließlich: „Du solltest versuchen zu schlafen. Es wird dir gut tun."

„Als ob ich das könnte.", antwortet sie beinah spöttisch. Wieder beginnt sie leise zu weinen und ich streichle ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Versprich mir etwas.", flüstert sie nach einer Weile noch einmal, doch dieses Mal klingt es schon fast so, als würde sie jeden Moment einschlafen. „Zwei Dinge."

„Alles.", antwortete ich kurz und meine es auch so.

„Gibt auf dich acht."

„Ja."  
„Hilf mir bitte."  
„Wobei?", frage ich verwirrt.

„Ich will nicht mehr länger zusehen. Jetzt kann ich etwas ändern, helfen. Luke ist nicht der einzige, der davon gelaufen ist, oder? Nicht zu wissen, wie es ihm geht, war unerträglich. Ich wusste nicht, ob er einen Platz zum schlafen hatte, ob er allein zurecht kam oder ob er genug zu essen hatte. Und so geht es doch vielen, nicht wahr? Viele eurer Kinder laufen davon, irren umher, weil die normalen Sterblichen sie nicht verstehen.

„Ich will ihnen helfen. Ich weiß noch nicht wie, aber ich brauche auch deine Hilfe, wenn es so weit ist. Du musst es ihnen sagen. Wer sonst, außer du, wäre dafür am besten geeignet?"

Ich antworte nicht gleich, weil ich nicht sicher bin, was ich davon halten soll. Ich sollte ihr keine Versprechen machen, die so ungenau sind. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es halten kann. Aber vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass jemand anderes ihnen helfen möchte. Sie brauchten diese Hilfe. Und es sollte sich etwas ändern, dass war sein Ziel gewesen. Möglichweise konnte dies dazu beitragen. Ja, unsere Kinder sollen ihren eigenen Weg finden, sich behaupten und bestehen. Aber war ein wenig Hilfe wirklich so verkehrt? Haben wir nicht schon oft genug ihre Hilfe in Anspruch genommen? Sollen wir wirklich weiterhin nur zusehen und darauf hoffen, dass sie es schon irgendwie schaffen werden?

Ich nicke schließlich.

„Danke.", wisperte sie. Ein wenig kuschelte sie sich noch an mich und ich genieße ihre Körperwärme und ihren Duft.

Erst kurz vor Sonnenaufgang löse ich mich von ihr und stehe auf. Ich muss zurück, aber ich kann nicht anders, als sie noch eine Weile anzusehen. Selbst im Schlaf weint sie.

Bis vorhin, bis zu dem Versprechen, welches ich ihr gab, war ich mir sicher, dass dies das letzte Mal war, dass ich sie sehe. Doch nun ist es nicht mehr an dem. Ich bin nicht einmal sicher, ob ich das überhaupt noch will. Sie ist ein guter Mensch.

Ich nehme leise meine Jacke und ziehe das Handy hervor. Ein Seufzen entfährt mir, als ich lese, dass ich 324 unbeantwortete Anrufe habe und wahrscheinlich noch einmal so viele Kurznachrichten, von den E-Mails einmal ganz zu schweigen.

Aber das kann noch einen Moment länger warten. Als ich meine Schuhe angezogen habe, geh ich noch einmal zum Bett und ziehe ihr die Decke über die Schultern. Dann küsse ich sie sanft auf die Wange. Es schmeckt salzig und doch nicht unangenehm. Und dann, einem inneren Drang nachgebend, streichen meine Finger, über das Photo von ihm. Ein letzter Abschied.


End file.
